Begin Again
by ShadowTeir
Summary: Hey guys I've taken on a little project for a Youtube Olicity trailer called Begin Again. The commission was from neverenough-AO (Youtube account NeverEnough-AlwaysObsessed.) My Beta was manaal18. So this is basically the prologue. In which the Arrow does not exist but the characters are the same, I hope. Anyway Give it a read?


**Hey guys!**

 **Awhile ago I watched a Youtube trailer for Olicity and thought it was brilliant. I said so in my comment and also mentioned that it would be a good Fanfiction. That Sparked a conversation with the creator of the trailer _neverenough-AO (Fanfic account.)_ and the person who agreed to Beta the story, _manaal18 (Fanfic account.)_ So here is the prologue. I won't be adding anymore chapters to this as I have other stories to finish.**

 **Also go check out the trailer made on Youtube! Here's the Link!**

www dot youtube dot com / watch?v = vrP4GGrXobE **(Take the spaces out.)**

 **The account it called NeverEnough-AlwaysObsessed**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Waiting...

He'd always been content with it. But now... It was agonizing, he just wanted to know if she was alright. If she'd survive the damaged done to her. Because he hadn't been strong enough to protect her. Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, just waiting to know if the love of his life was going to be okay... It nearly killed him.

And then a doctor emerged from the O.R. he stood quickly ignoring the lightheadedness caused by the hit to his head. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. He was taking her to her favorite spot in town. A small park with trees and a clear sky to see the stars. They would have sat down talked had a picnic he'd made himself and then he tell her he loved her. But it hadn't gone as planned, they been stopped before they'd reached the park.

She had wanted to walk. He should of known better, Starling wasn't as safe as people portrayed it to be. There were criminals out there and he knew that. He knew he should have taken the car but he couldn't deny her, especially when she'd smiled. They'd been together a year and a half and now it was hanging by the thread of what one woman would say. The woman was short, with brown curly hair that didn't even reach her shoulders, tan skin and brown eyes, her face aged showing lines on her head from stress no doubt.

But the words that came from her mouth they shattered his world...

"We did the best we could under the circumstances." her face had said it though, even before she continued to speak, "But her injuries... Are extensive." He felt tears in his eyes, anger building in his gut, "I am truly sorry Mr Queen." Hopelessness settled into his body, and he wished what they said was true, he wanted to be numb from the shock. He didn't manage to choke out a word he just went into the room behind her, and there on a bed wired to machinery was her.

His beautiful Sara.

Her straw blonde hair limp from the rain that had fallen just as the attack had started. Her skin pale from blood loss but coloured with bruises, her stunning blue eyes hidden from the world she was meant to live in. He sat down beside her bed and grasped her hand listening to the beeping that told him she was alive, trying to ignore the coldness of her hand, to warm them with his own.

From what he could gather it was a random attack. Four men, two with guns. He'd pleaded for them to let her go, he'd give them as much money as they wanted, but they said it wasn't money they wanted. Not from him at least. They held guns to both their heads and threatened that if he moved they'd shoot her and vice versa. But then they'd started to beat her for no apparent reason, and the guy holding a gun to his head knocked him out with the butt of the gun.

When he'd came to, a teenage girl had found them and called an ambulance, but all he could focus on was Sara. Broken, bleeding and bruised, and unconscious, he crawled next to her and tried to wake her. When that didn't work he checked her pulse dreading the result but was relived to find a faint pulse beneath his fingers...

Quentin and Laruel Lance, her family pushed into the room looks of devastation on their faces, he looked at them and opened his mouth, but the words stuck in his throat as tears finally spilled from his eyes. He didn't know what to say... Quentin looked at the broken man with both sympathy and anger. Sympathy for how broken he was at his daughters state and anger for the idiots that had done this to her.

Oliver Queen sat in her room for the next three days, never leaving her side except when necessary, food was brought to him and he slept in the chair at the side of her bed ignoring the back ache he had from it. She was worth it. But on the third day as he repeated the same three words he had everyday,

The precious _'I love you.'_

He heard her flatline...

Doctors and Nurses worked over her, trying to get her heart to beat but it simply wouldn't. And that was how he lost the love of his life.

...

It had been five days. He sat on one of the chairs watching the priest give the sermon but it fell on deaf ears. All he could look at was the polished brown coffin that lay in front of him.

Piles upon piles of flowers lay on and around the box for none other than Sara Lance. Everyone was there, from his sister Thea, to an old friend from her work place, Nyssa. As each one said their goodbye he watched, until it was his turn to get up. He stood in front of her resting place and after a moment he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small square box he opened it revealing a silver ring inlaid with small blue sapphires and a ruby, her favorite and her birthstone. Setting it on top of the coffin lid.

"Sorry our night didn't get this far." he whispered quietly. Brokenly.

He had wanted to make a Queen of her. Sara Queen had a nice ring to it.

He stayed until she was fully buried and finally he left. The numb feeling had set in.

 **XXX**

 _ **One year later...**_

He stood before her grave with moonflowers in hand. It was their flower. In the space of a year his personal life was in shambles. Laurel blaming him for her sisters death added to the guilt he'd already carried. He stopped visiting his sister and mother every week like he used to. Life went on for everyone after Sara's funeral but his axis had been knocked off since that night.

He barely slept, haunted by her in his dreams. Asking him why he hadn't saved her, and every time he tried to answer she'd simply walk away with a shake of her head and he'd loose her all over again. He only ate when necessary feeling like food did him little good anymore, he just couldn't stomach it, he'd think of how it should have been him six feet under and then remember that she'd probably slap him for thinking such things.

He threw himself into his work at Queens Consolidated, and his family's company has prospered under him. And sometimes he'd torment himself with thoughts of what could have been.

He and Sara happily married. Living in a house, two children, a beautiful baby girl who had the backbone of her mother but had his heartbreaker smile. And a son, his eldest to look out for his little princess, he'd be strong with Sara's eyes and his determination. They'd have a dog, a German Sheppard that would take long walks with his family. It would have been perfect. Would.

And that always brought him to despair when he remembered, she was gone and there was no chance of that life without her.

He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, as he quietly stared at the headstone.

"Oliver." he spun around at the voice, and then he froze, her voice had sounded so like _hers_ in that moment that he'd hoped, but it was Laurel. He tried to offer her a smile as she looked at him but he had a feeling it hadn't come out as he'd hoped. He turned put the flowers on her grave and made to retreat. But she stopped him with a hand on his arm, he looked at her and saw pity in her eyes at the state he was in. "Can we talk?" he'd nodded silently and waited for her to continue but figured after a minute he'd have to get the ball rolling.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked at her questioningly, "For the way I've treated you over the last year. It's just, after Sara died." Oliver flinched. "I realized that, I was so focused on what had happened to my family that, I didn't even stop and wonder, what could have happened to you." she lowered her head slightly, there was a silence for a while...

"Everytime I close my eyes." He started to tell her, drawing her attention as he looked back at the grave stone. "All that I can see. All that I can hear, feel, is... _Sara._ " he paused again, "I think about what could have happened if she had lived, if we had gotten to the park and I'd proposed to her like I'd planned. The children we'd have. And then I remember that... She's gone. And it destroys me." The look of pain on his face had Laurel physically recoiling. Guilt gnawed at her, for a year, he'd been living with this, and she'd only added to that pain. At the sight of her he was willing to flee her grave because of the hatred she had placed on him.

They talked a while more and rekindled their bond as friends as much as they could given the frayed ends that were left. For Sara's sake.

...

Hours later when night had fallen he found himself outside of Thea's house she shared with her boyfriend Roy. A bottle of whiskey in hand that was nearly empty and tears of grief staining his face.

"Speedy!" He shouted after knocking on the door rather loudly, after a few seconds of no answer he shouted again, "Speedy! O-open up!" just as he was about to knock again he was met with the face of his sister staring at him a pissed off look on her face.

"Oliver it's two in the morning!" she hissed in anger. She took in the state of her brother, puffy red eyes, tear tracks on his face and a bottle of whiskey in hand, she hand't seen him like this in years.

"I wanted to see you speedy!" he tried to whisper, though it still came out quite loudly.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up!" quickly she pulled him inside and closed the door taking the bottle from him holding a finger up as he opened his mouth to silence his protests. She told him to go to the living room and wait there, before pouring the whiskey down the sink and going upstairs for a blanket and pillow knowing he was in no condition to go home. Or anywhere for the next few hours. Walking into the living room she saw him slumped on the sofa and sighed. Placing the pillow at one end she pushed her brother onto it so that he was on his side but comfortable as she removed his shoes and threw the blanket over him.

"I missh 'er Speedy..." he murmured sleepily and she shook her head, it was about time he'd done this, though she wished it was in a healthier way, he hadn't properly grieved for Sara. She grabbed two pain killers and a pint of water knowing his head was going to ache in the morning before locking her front door and heading back up to bed with her long term boyfriend.

...

She came down stairs later that morning to find the sofa empty but her front door still locked. Wandering the house she went the the back garden and found her very hung over brother sat against the tree in her garden. She didn't know what to do with him, after Sara he'd pushed everyone away. Threw himself into work and then went to sleep, barely eating and never talking of the incident.

"It's not healthy Ollie." She finally said, he looked at her and sighed,

"Thea-" but she cut him off,

"Working yourself to death isn't going to help! Barely eating any food, hardly sleeping. It's going to make me loose you!" She barraged,

"I don't want to talk-" again he was cut off at those words,

"You need to let me in Ollie! Let someone in! You turned up on my doorstep last night, you were a mess and had a bottle of whiskey in your hand. I have every right to talk about this with you!" she took a breathe "Over the last year you've visited me and mum maybe four times! Four times in a year?! You barely stay long and you don't see the effect that pulling yourself away from us is having. It taking a toll on us, mum cries when you leave. I miss my big brother, Ollie. The one who was overprotective when he met Roy, who liked to goof off with me when we went out for lunch! Or the Ollie who moaned when I drag him shopping! You can't shut us out Ollie it will only make things worse!" by this time Thea had tears in her eyes, Oliver stared at her but she shook her head and walked back into the house.

Leaving Oliver to reflect on the past year and the effect of his actions.

 **XXX**

It was two years now since she had died. It hurt less as he spent more time with is friends and family. Thea had been right, in the process of mourning he'd pushed friends and family alike to the side and stayed in a closed off bubble where time hadn't moved on after Sara had died. He'd missed so much. Laurel and Tommy had gotten together sometime after Sara's death their grief driving them into each others arms. In fact Tommy was considering asking Laurel to move in with him as he'd told Oliver.

John Diggle his previous bodyguard and friend had met up and reconnected with his ex wife, Lyla Archer. He was the proud god father of Diggs little girl Sara. He dotted on the baby girl and was touched when they had named their child after her. He found it hard at first. Reconnecting with his old friends that he'd pushed away. The first place he'd whet once he'd finished thinking in Thea's garden was to Tommy Merlyn's place. He knocked on the door and look at a shocked Tommy when he'd answered the door. Oliver said three simple words.

"Can we talk."

"Sure." Tommy replied.

After that they'd caught up and Tommy had called Digg over so that they could hang out and catch up as he put it, making them sound like teenagers again. It had been rough. But what truly had been hard was standing at his mothers door and waiting for it to open so he could spill the words needed to be said.

The year had passed quicker than the last but it still hurt that she was gone. Sure it got easier to talk about her, all the fun times they'd had or the pranks he and Tommy had pulled on her as kids, and the nightmares came less frequently.

He'd been to her grave a week ago and now he was standing in a tux, waiting for John Diggle to get ready so that they could watch Lyla Archer walk down the isle to him and get their wedding over with so they could have their honeymoon... Well sort of, Moira had gave them the keys to a cottage in the countryside saying that they could stay there for a few weeks with little Sara.

...

They were at the church as the guests filed in the doors and He and Digg were talking. Even though they were supposed to be greeting the guests. He turned around to greet the next guest. She was a blonde woman with slightly dark roots showing her natural hair colour. She was wearing a pink dress, a hot pink dress that clung to her. Her lips were painted a red colour that emphasised her smile as she looked at John.

"Well it's about time Digg." She grinned at the man who grinned down at her.

"Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't kept pushing." he countered, Oliver looked between them wondering who the woman was. He could admit she was beautiful, eye catching, and most definitely unique. She cast her greyish eyes over him and he straightened as she smiled at him.

"Oliver Queen." he introduced,

"I know, I did research on you!" She paused as she realized what she'd said, "Not like I stalked you! It's just you're Diggs friend and I wanted to know and I looked you up Online, not like anything creepy like shirtless photo's, and not that I'm saying you probably don't have a nice body because I'm sure you do- and I'm going to stop talking in three, two..." and she cut herself off. Oliver looked at her in amusement and Diggle look to be on the verge of dying of laughter. "Uhm... Well, I'm Felicity, Smoak." She introduced holding out her hand for him to shake, her cheeks bright red from embarrassment. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen."

"Oliver. Please." he insisted shaking her hand, a grin on his face as his eyes sparkled in a way Diggle hadn't seen since Sara had been around the man...

 **XXX**

 **And there you have it a prologue to Begin Again. If anyone has any desire to continue this story please take it up with neverenough-AO as this is her story. But let me know if you are going to pick it up as I would be interested in reading it!**

 **Let me know what you think of this as I'm curious for the feedback.**

 **Shadow OUT!**

 **XXX**


End file.
